


Back in Black

by SoundedSummer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundedSummer/pseuds/SoundedSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has plans, big plans. He is going to be the Best Damn Engineer StarFleet has Ever Seen. And he's not going to let a little thing like being captured by angry terrorists and mutilated stop him. The one eyed Admiral, Taser Happy Captain turned professor, master assassins on the run from the circus, super soldier boy scout, thunder god with perfect hair, and the scientist with the tendency to turn into a 7 foot hulking rage monster, are just speed bumps on his way to greatness.</p>
<p>Add in handsome doctors and Insane Romulans with a grudge, and Tony's life is about to get more interesting than he could ever have imagined. Only question is, can he survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted before, taken down, and now found again. Tags will be updated as I find the threads of the story again
> 
> Disclaimer-I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied. No profit of any kind is being made.

"Tony, you don't have to do this." Pepper sighed as Happy placed the car in park outside the gates of Star Fleet Academy, looking over at her boss/closest friend/biggest headache, huddled on the seat next to her. The teen, by age if not exactly by experience, was holding a hand protectively over his chest, as if someone would try to reach through and yank out his heart. Pepper knew that it was more than that, and she once against prayed Obadiah Stane was roasting in the darkest pit of hell. "Stark Industries is rebounding, we don't have to have the press. You need to recover."

He looked at her with dark eyes, even darker circles surrounding them and gave her his best smirk. She saw right through it, of course, but sighed and relented anyway. Once Anthony Edward Stark's mind was set on something, there was no changing it, come hell or high water.

"I'm fine, Pepper, don't worry about me!" Tony slid his sunglasses over his eyes, hiding his sleep deprivation from sight and becoming Tony Stark Genius Billionaire right in front of her eyes. "Besides, I'm leaving SI in very capable hands, don't burn it down before I get back."

Without another word, Tony stepped out of the limo, smiled at the waiting press that screamed questions and snapped photo after photo of him, disappearing through the gates of Star Fleet academy without a look back. Pepper watched him go and then leaned into the front of the car, smiling at her fiancée.

"Come on Happy, lets get this over with. Star Fleet medical, and then we have to get back." Glancing at the darkened windows, glad that no one could see anything going on inside the limo, Pepper grabbed the side of her skirt in one hand, kicked off her heels, and wriggled her way through into the front seat. Happy's hand closed over hers and gaffe a squeeze, knowing that leaving Tony to the mercy of Star Fleet was harder on her than if she was leaving her own child and she smiled at him, squeezing back as they drove away.

If Tony got hurt, no force in the universe would be able to keep her from taking this place apart brick by brick.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony waited, not so patiently, in line behind the other recruits. Red shirt cadets and grey suited instructors moved rapidly around the line in the Administration building, paying no attention to the new recruits, other than a few smirks and catcalls at the 'fresh meat'.

He could feel the nerves coming back, his palms sweating where they were tucked into his custom made, custom tailored Armani suit.

Maybe Pepper was right and this was a beyond bad idea.

Could he even pass the physical? They would take one look at the Reactor in his chest (Tony fought the urge to cover the reactor with his hand, reminding himself that he was in public and no one could see it, no one could take it from him,) and declare him unfit for duty. The press would run with the story, burying his name in more mud than it already carried (thanks to Obi) and everything he was trying to do would be a failure.

Maybe if he left the line now, he would be able to get away and play his visit off today as idle curiosity. Maybe he could....

"Stark, Anthony Edward!" Heads turned all over the room as his name was called, and Tony bit back the Andorran curse that wanted to escape, "step forward!"

The man screaming for him was not what Tony expected in a Star Fleet officer, especially not an admiral, but Tony did as asked anyway.

“Admiral Nicholas Fury, decorated War Hero, head of special operations." JARVIS was a small voice in his ear, a little bit of home, and Tony stretched out his hand as he got closer to the man with the eye patch, plastering his biggest shit eating grin on his face. It was guaranteed to anger any person of authority within a two hundred mile radius, without fail.

"Admiral Fury, or can I call you Nick." The man didn't respond to Tony's irreverence and the Billionaire just barely kept himself from frowning.

"I'm glad to see you are just as annoying as your father was, Stark. Follow me." The bald man turned without a word, or answering Tony's question, his (non uniform) trench coat flowing behind him and giving Tony no choice but to do as ordered or face the hordes of gossiping red shirts behind him.

It wasn't much of a choice, and Tony jogged quickly to catch up to the man.

"Isn't this illegal? I haven't gone through intake and processing yet." Fury didn't respond, just led Tony deeper and deeper into the bowels of Star Fleet command, clearly not concerned with the teenager behind him, and that just didn't sit well with Tony. He was not, he was rich, and he was a genius. He should be fawned over, not ignored.

"Hey, Admiral Cyclops!" Even as he said it, tony knew it was a lame joke, but he didn't back down as the officer stopped in his tracks, turning to look at him with a glower in his visible eye. It seemed tall, dark, and annoying was touchy about his eye, Tony filed that away in his memory banks for later exploitation. "What's going on? If you're taking me somewhere to sacrifice, I have to tell you, get in line. There are about four hundred other people who want to kill me way more than you do."

And had way better reasons to.

"You'll keep moving Stark, or I WILL turn you over to be processed, and we both know they'll be very interested in what's keeping your heart besting." Fury smirked and turned back around, marching back down the hall like he had never stopped, Tony racing along behind him like he was tugged on a string. Tony's head was whirling, and his fists clenching.

How the HELL did Fury know about the reactor? There were supposed to be only a handful of people who knew about the reactor, and out of that handful, one was dead at Tony's own hand. Pepper, and Happy wouldn't have told anyone, and Obi wanted to keep the information to himself so he could exploit it, it was unlikely he had told anyone before Tony crushed him.

Tony's blood was running cold, fear making his heart thud harder and faster, the arc reactor whirring to compensate for his increased heart rate, at the thought that someone else knew about why kept him alive.

"In here, Stark." Fury pushed open a door and motioned Tony inside with a sharp head motion, pulling the door closed swiftly behind them when they were inside. The room was occupied, and Tony tucked his hands as nonchalantly into his pockets as he could, studying the occupants.

One was a Captain, going by the stripes on his uniform, with a forgettable face. Tony immediately moved him to the top of his threat list. It was always the quiet ones that you had to look out for, after all. A stack of PADDS was lying directly in front of him, a neatly folded set of cadet reds next to that. Tony had the feeling they were for him.

The other occupant was much more interesting to Tony, because he knew his face.

Captain Steven Rogers, of the Earth Defense Force, and newly minted Super Soldier. The Super Soldier program had been the last thing Howard Stark worked on before he died, the project that directly led to Tony's hellish three months under the hands of his captors.

And the person Tony hated more than anyone on Earth, no matter the fact that Tony had never met him before.

It was his fault Tony had this reactor in his chest.

It was his fault that Tony had to kill his Godfather.

It was his fault, all of it.

If he hadn't survived where so many others had failed; if he hadn't been the picture of Apple Pie goodness; if he had never existed, Tony's life never would have changed.

"Rogers, what the hell are you doing here?" It was a snarl, between clenched teeth. The blond flinched away from him before he remembered himself, looking at Tony with wide eyes. Fury made a noise behind him, and the unnamed captain narrowed his eyes in response.

"Cadet Rogers," Fury emphasized the title, reminding everyone in the room that Star Fleet rank was much much different than the Earth Defense Force, "is here for the same reason you are, Cadet Stark. To join Star Fleet and advance the goals of the Federation. But first, he is here to learn."

Tony grinned, all teeth, and turned to face Fury, knowing that if he looked at Rogers for any longer he wouldn't be able to control his urge to punch the bastard in the nose. Thanks to Happy he now had a killer right hook and he was looking forward to trying it out. Rogers looked like a prime candidate.

"I wonder how the other cadets would take knowing that the Super Soldier himself walked among them. I'm sure medical would love to get their hands on him. All that impervious to disease, as strong as a Vulcan crap, doctors love stuff like that." Fury just shrugged and leaned back against the door, smirking.

"You could tell medical about Rogers, that's true, and I couldn't really stop you," Fury spread his hands wide, "But, I could also tell them about your little addition as well. I wonder how much they would love to experiment on that."

Tony glared.

"I dare you to try, Fury. My attorneys will be all over you, no matter what planet you try to hide on." But Tony's blood ran cold despite his bravado. Men like Fury didn't make idle threats, Howard had taught him that much.

"That is true, Stark, but by then the damage would be done. Everyone would know your little secret, I can imagine the Stark Industries Board of Directors and shareholders would be even less thrilled about the than they are being led by a child, and then where would you be? Do we understand each other, Cadet Stark?"

Tony’s cursing would have made a sailor proud, but he nodded tersely.

"Good. I'm glad I didn't have to resort to more...unpleasant methods." Fury's grin was a frightening sight to behold, "Now, Rogers will be your roommate, and Captain Coulson is your adviser for the length of your stay in our hallowed halls. I'll leave you gentlemen to get more acquainted." The door snicked close behind him as he left, leaving the three men to stare at each other.

Rogers seemed to gather himself, moving around the table with his hand outstretched, clearly intent on trying to make nice.

"I'm Steve Rogers, call me Steve. We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot." Tony just glared at the other man, knocking his hand away.

"Fuck off, Rogers."

The next three years were going to be hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Stopping moving, infant." Dr. Leonard McCoy, Bones to the infuriating man sitting on the bio bed in front of him, was not having a good day.

It had started with the hangover from hell, which led to him being late for the first day of bioethics 204, and things just got worse from then on out. Seeing his roommate, and self proclaimed best friend for yet another case of Orion pheromone rash, was just the icing on the cake of his no good, horrible day.

And he had the feeling that it wasn't going to get any better before it was over.

With one last hypo spray, one of the few that didn't make his friend swell up like a chipmunk, Bones pushed the other cadet off of the bed and pointed towards the door.

"Now get out of here you idiot, and stay away from that Orion! You're allergic!" Jim left with a laugh and a wave, closing the door behind him, leaving Bones to the first bit of peace he had managed to find all day.

Pulling a stack of paperwork towards him, he settled down to catch up on everything he had been pushing off, before he tackled the dreaded Cadet physicals.

"Dr. McCoy?" Bones looked up, scowl fully in place.

"I'm not taking appointments, reception can help you." He looked back down, trying to block out the (rather attractive) redhead.

"Dr. McCoy, you'll see me now." A file landed on his desk, followed by a pen. "But first, you'll sign this. That is, if you want to take on the biggest case of your career."

Bones looked back and forth between the papers and the woman, considering.

It wasn't his normal way of doing things, and with the days trend it wouldn't end well, but he honestly had nothing to lose. He picked up the pen and signed on the dotted line.

He got a blinding smile as the redhead sat in the only other chair, offering her hand.

"I'm Pepper Potts, Dr. McCoy, and you have a new patient."

Hours later, Bones wandered out into the hallway, waving absently at Dr. Puri as the other doctor passed by him.

He needed a drink.

A very very big drink.


End file.
